versus_mode_redefinedfandomcom-20200214-history
GAMEPLAY CHANGES
GENERAL CHANGES: *All gamemodes use dark maps. *TDM and CTI gamemodes are spy vs spy only, with use of lethal weapons, gadgets and night vision. *Controls: **Changed to suit the keyboard and mouse. **Mouse scrool now switches between gadgets. **Key "1" swaps weapons. **Spies use "Z" by default to cover and "Q" to slide. **Fixed sprint responsiveness with V-synch off. *Using vision mode wont make goggles to lit in the dark and give away Your position. *Damage system is redone, (Head kills, Torso medium damage, arms and legs low damage, foots and hands very low damage). *Health system is redone, (HP regenerates very, very slow). *Over head nicknames when aiming at spy or merc are removed. *Annoying casual sounds removed (spy DFA wierd sound, frag grenade beep coocking sound, proxy mine detonation sound, sticky camera idle beep sound, tagging device idle sound ect..). *Add GPS radar in lower left corner for spy sticky cameras, 15 m. of reach. *Uses very basic form of anti-cheat protection, against modifying game files and using cheatengine (going to be improved in the future). SPIES: *Vision modes: All spy vision modes use RFD detector, it is able to detect enemy gadgets, though it works only if vision mode is on. **Night Vision . **Thermal Vision . **Sonar Vision . ***Doesn't refresh in fast movement. *Camera: **Changed angles and positon, inspired by SCCT vs camera. **Increased FOV to 90. *Hacking: **Stationary mixed with remote (classic mode) ***15 seconds of hacking next to the terminal. ***30 seconds of surviving in the terminal area ***Mercs dont get notified about hack being hacked stationarly. ***Only remote hack progress is being saved. **Remote (blacklist mode) ***Instantly stops after leaving the hacking area. *Killing: **Kill mercenaries from above, below and behind. Frontal and side kills are disabled, except for kills from above or below. **Death From Above range is strongly decreased. Now mercenary needs to be directly below the spy. **Cover kills are disabled. **Friendly fire is on, by default. *Movement: **Default ledge movement speed is slow, use sprint button to move on ledges faster. **Middle movement speed was removed. Only sneak and sprint modes are avaliable. **Slide and Cover actions are now separated, use "whistle" button to enter cover. **Autoclimb function is removed, all climbing is now manual. **Removed backward type of movement, it was causing controlls to be inconsistent. **Improved responsiveness of turning around in sprint and in general. **Animations are slowed down to reallistic speeds. **Created new "Free falling" jump off from ledges type of movement, only mercenaries used this in original game. **Most of spy classes use silenced boots (tabi shoes ), which allows them to move around stealthy. *Blending into the shadows: **Speed limits removed. **Distance from merc limit removed. **Darker skins. **Generally improved shadow-system. *Gadgets: **Sticky camera. ***Fast-camming is now impossible. After activating a sticky camera, there is 4 s. timer in which spy is not able to detonate the sticky camera. ***Sticky cameras now do have built in radar. ***No constant "beep" sound. **Flash bang grenade. ***Lasts alot shorter. ***Works better in FOV. ***Works worse out of FOV. **EMP grenade. (not present in the newest version of the mod) ***Time of switching off the lights is short. ***Range of it is decreased. **New gadget Fake sticky camera. ***When shot at explodes. ***Fakes the detonation warning icon on merc's hud. **Smoke Grenade. (smoke only icon) ***Simple single player smoke grenade. **Chaff Grenade. (it's called smoke.. cant change it. It's icon is grenade and smoke cloud) ***It's able to disrupt tagging devices only. *Weapons: **EMP crossbow. (secondary) ***Doesn't stun mercs, but turns off their flashlight and hud instead. ***Is able to turn off all lights on maps, even unbreakable ones. ***Is able to detonate proxymity mines. **SMG tazer. (primary) ***non-lethal weapon able to stun mercs. MERCENARIES: *Flashlight: (close to SCCT vs FL settings) **Increased range. **Decreased wideness (size). **Detectors: *Detectors: **All in one super detector - consists of 2 detectors working at once in real time. ***RFD Sensor. ****Square position marker icon is disabled. ****Distance related icon changes disabled. ****Gives only the direction info of the detected electricity source. ***ATS Sensor. ****Detects sounds around mercenaries. ****Doesn't sence crouched spy. *'Camera: **'Increased FOV to 90. *Hacking: **No notification about static hack being in progress (classic mode only). *Killing: **Fancy killing animations are disabled. **No more magnetic melee. **Merc's are able to melee when tazed/stunned. **Friendly fire is on, by default. *Movement: **Animations are slowed down to reallistic speeds. **Middle movement speed was removed. **Improved responsiveness of turning around in sprint and in general. *Gadgets: **Tagging Device: ***Range reduced to 2,5 m. ***Ammount in the inventory increased to 6. ***Tag lasts for 3s. range of detection is 2,5 m. ***It is silent when idle. **Proximity mine: ***Range increased to 2,5 m. ***Doesn't always kill the instigator, if he backs off in right time. ***Disabled detonation sound. **Frag grenade: ***Increased effective range. ***Increased damage delt. **VFX grenade: ***Increased range. ***Increased duration. **Ammo Pack ***Increased refills to 10. ***Increased refill time to 15s. **Add Trophy gadget from spies (Anti-grenade-system) *Weapons: **SMG. (secondary) ***Weapon effective at short and medium range. **Sniper Rifle. (primary) ***Weapon effective at long and medium range.